


Pizza Delivery

by Anna_Blossom



Series: We're All Civilians Now [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff (I guess), Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Gabriel ordered another pizza the next day, locking himself in his room so that Amélie had no choice but to answer the door, and now he knows that the brunette’s name was Lena and that she was more than happy to go on a date with Amélie.)</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>Lena blinked at the sudden question. Was the pretty woman standing in front of her asking for her name or was her imagination just getting the better of her again?</p><p>“Your name, chérie.”</p><p>“Oh, right!” she flushed, partly because of embarrassment and partly because she knew enough high school French to know that the beautiful stranger just called her ‘dear’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't resist writing more about this modern AU thing. The first bit of the summary was taken from my first Overwatch modern AU fic called 'Flatmates', but you don't need to read that to know what's going on here. All you need to know is that Reaper and Widowmaker share a flat and that Tracer delivers pizza.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Pizza!”

Lena whistled a small tune as she waited, pizza in hand. A few long moments passed before she frowned. It normally didn’t take customers this long to answer the door. She knocked a few more times just to be sure that she was heard. “Hello? Cavalry’s here with your pizza!”

She only had to wait a short while before the door opened, revealing the same ( _gorgeous_ ) woman with the odd almost-blue skin. Lena grinned. “Evening, luv! Ordered another pizza?”

“No,” the woman replied, an elegant hand coming up to brush away a black lock of hair behind her ear, and Lena couldn’t help but stare ( _she never knew that a simple movement could look so impossibly graceful_ ). “My… roommate ordered that,” the raven-haired woman continued, pouty lips twitching into an irritated scowl, and Lena felt a tad disappointed ( _but at the same time, she can't help but wonder how someone could pull off the annoyed look so prettily_ ).

“’ow much?” the woman asked, eyes ( _beautiful and piercing_ ) gazing at her expectantly, abruptly pulling Lena back to reality. Pizza. Money. Right. Lena laughed apologetically, giving her a beaming smile ( _and Lena was_ really _hoping she wasn’t imagining the faint pink dusting the woman’s cheeks_ ).

“That’ll be $12.60,” she replied, handing over the box and taking the twenty dollar bill offered to her. “Should I keep the change again, luv?” she asked teasingly, but blinked in surprise when the woman nodded. “Um, that was just a joke, luv. You don’t really have to—”

“Keep it,” the woman insisted, putting her hand on Lena’s and gently pushing it back. Brown eyes flickered down, looking at their hands and catching sight of a tattoo on the woman’s forearm.

Lena spent a few seconds wondering how she missed the tattoo during her last visit, before she looked up and smiled gratefully. “Alright then. If you’re sure, luv.”

An awkward silence blanketed them for a moment, then Lena coughed once.

“Um, you can let go of my hand now…”

“What’s your name?”

Lena blinked at the sudden question. Was the pretty woman standing in front of her asking for her name or was her imagination just getting the better of her again?

“Your name, _chérie_.”

“Oh, right!” she flushed, partly because of embarrassment and partly because she knew enough high school French to know that the beautiful stranger just called her ‘dear’. But, Lena reasoned rationally, she probably called everyone that, just like how Lena called everyone ‘luv’ ( _but that didn’t stop her heart from beating wildly in her chest_ ).

“I’m Lena.”

“Amélie.”

“Amélie,” Lena repeated, liking how the name felt, how much it suited the gorgeous woman with long black hair and odd almost-blue skin. She grinned. “Nice to meet you, Amélie.”

The woman’s mouth curved into an almost smile. “Nice to meet you too, Lena,” Amélie replied, her hand finally letting go of the Brit’s. They stood there for a few awkward moments, Amélie still holding the pizza box and Lena still clenching the twenty dollar bill, both of them not knowing what to do.

“I’ve,” Lena started, pocketing the money, “gotta go back to work now.”

“Of course,” Amélie nodded slowly, and Lena backed up.

“Was nice meeting you, Amélie.” She gave her another smile and a salute and was about to turn around when she felt a hand close around her wrist ( _and_ _Lena’s breath caught, skin tingling at how cool the other woman’s skin felt_ ).

“Are you…” Amélie trailed off, looking almost timid. “Are you free this Friday evening? I was ‘oping we could perhaps ‘ave some dinner together.”

“Are… are you asking me out on a date, luv?”

“… _oui_.”

Lena’s pulse quickened, brown eyes wide and mind going wild ( _because this sort of thing only happens in movies, in chick flicks, in romantic comedies; this sort of thing should be by all means impossible in real life yet here she is, being asked out by a drop-dead gorgeous woman who she only knew existed yesterday_ ). The grip around her wrist tightened, as if nervously, and that snapped her back to reality.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, a huge grin taking over her face, reaching from one ear to another. “Yeah, I’d love to! What time?”

Amélie loosened her hold around Lena’s wrist, her shoulders relaxing just the slightest bit in relief and her lip curling in amusement at the brunette’s enthusiasm. “’ow about seven o’ clock? We can meet ‘ere, down in front of the building.”

Lena nodded eagerly, beaming. “Seven. Alright, I’ll see you the—”

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The sudden sound of a phone ringing startled both of them, and Lena reached for her phone. “Oh, I’m sorry, but I’ve really got to go now,” she said hurriedly as she turned around, jogging down the hallway and into the elevator, Amélie stepping into the hallway to watch her. The elevator doors started to close, and then Lena stopped them, placing one hand on each side. “But I’ll be here Friday, seven ‘o clock! Looking forward to it, luv!” she said loudly, voice echoing down the hallway. “I’ll see you!” she waved, beaming, as the elevator doors finally slid shut.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

She answered the call, putting the phone against her ear. “Lúcio, luv, you would not believe what just happened! I just—” Lena laughed as soon as a barrage of worried questions reached her ears. “I’m fine. I wasn’t mugged or anything. Yes, yes, I’m going to deliver your pizza right now. No need to call my boss. Look, something amazing just happened… Just— listen,” she said, grinning like a fool. “I got a date!”

* * *

 

Amélie closed the door, before resting her forehead against it, shoulders slumping. Lena. That’s what the mystery woman’s name was. A small smile found its way to her lips and her heart fluttered in excitement.

“So?”

She whipped around, her smile giving way to a sneer as she narrowed her eyes at Gabriel, who was wearing the most self-satisfied ‘I told you so’ smirk she’d ever seen. Amélie felt the urge to punch it off of his face. Instead, she threw him one of her iciest glares yet.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” he said as she shoved the pizza box into his chest once again, his hand automatically grabbing it before it fell to the ground. “Not even gonna thank me?” he asked as she shoved past him, going to her room. “‘ _Merci, mon ami’,_ ” Gabriel said in a voice three pitches higher, batting his eyelashes and placing a hand on his chest in a poor imitation, despite the fact that Amélie was not facing him.

“ _Votre français est atroce_ ,” Amélie replied coldly.

Gabriel just barked out a laugh in response, watching her retreat into her room before opening the box. He blinked at its contents, then he scowled. “Hey, lover girl! She gave you the wrong pizza!” he yelled out, only to hear a door slamming shut in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (helpfully provided by the ~~un~~ reliable Google Translate):
> 
> Merci, mon ami - Thank you, my friend  
> Votre français est atroce - Your French is atrocious
> 
> So, thanks for reading this short fic ~~and pardon the slightly OOC Widowmaker, she's in love, alright~~  
>  Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
